


Faux Pas

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk makes a faux pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Faux Pas  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk, Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 273  
>  **Summary:** Captain Kirk makes a faux pas.  
>  **A/N:** written for my table [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for [St_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

Captain James T. Kirk sighed heavily. He found himself in a planetary incident just because he had made the faux pas of winking at the chief’s wife. She was blonde, petite, barely reaching his chin in height and she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. How was he supposed to know she was the man’s wife? In his defense she had looked way too young to be anything other than his granddaughter.

And now he was surrounded by the chief’s guards with no means of escape. He could take one man in a fight, maybe even three but four would be pushing it. And the ones who stood around him now weren’t exactly normal men.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spock sneaking around behind his captors. “Don’t look now but you’re surrounded.” Kirk’s face split into a satisfied grin.

“That is oldest trick in book. We no fall for it.” They nodded their heads at each other in agreement.

Kirk shrugged his shoulders as the dimples in his cheeks deepened. “Suit yourself. But you can’t say I didn’t try to warn you.”

His grin faded; he quickly took a step backwards and elbowed the man behind him in the face as Spock fired his phaser in quick succession at the surrounding men.

As soon as they were all on the ground in various stages of unconsciousness Spock turned towards Kirk. “Are you all right, Captain?” 

He motioned for his science officer to follow him and led the way out. “Yes, Mr. Spock. I’m fine. Thanks to you.” Kirk tossed over his shoulder as they left the dwelling.


End file.
